1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic image pickup system in which, it is possible to adjust a position of a member in an electronic image pickup system, based on a state of a mark which has been projected on an image pickup element has hitherto been known.
For instance, an electronic image pickup apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. Hei 8-116559 has been known. In this case, a mark such as a resolution chart is disposed on an outer side of the image pickup system. An image of the chart is to be picked up by an image pickup system. Moreover, a position adjustment of the image pickup element is to be carried out based on a state of formation of a captured image of the chart on the image pickup element in the image pickup system.
Moreover, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. Sho 63-292781, an electronic image pickup system which uses another image pickup element has been disclosed. In this case, a filter having a resolution chart on a corner portion and Siemens chart on a central portion and an X-Y axes portion orthogonal to an optical axis is installed on a front surface of a lens. Moreover, the lens is brought to a macro state, and an image of the Siemens chart is formed on an image pickup surface, in a state of substantial depth of field. Accordingly, a shift (misalignment) of an optical axis of the lens and a center of an effective area of a solid image pickup element, a shift (misalignment) of an (effective area angle with respect to the X-Y axis of the lens, and a parallelism of the image pickup surface of the lens are adjusted.